Y su corazón es de oro
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: <html><head></head>[Para la NaruSaku Week; conjunto de drabbles] Día #7: Choice. Puede reprocharse por ser un romántico empedernido, pero la ve y la caja torácica se le rompe. Piensa "Tu frente es tan bonita y amplia que me dan ganas de besarla". COMPLETE.</html>
1. Él es naranja

**Renuncia: **todo de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Hoy inicia la NaruSaku Week! (tenía que decirlo). No me pienso tan disponible de aquí al 12, pero estaba obligada a participar, aunque fuese con drabbles. Y voy a tratar de atraer buena vibra para terminar la colección. El punto es que los shippeo mucho-demasiado y vine a compartir mi amor por ellos a un público que no existe.

* * *

><p><strong>Y SU CORAZÓN ES DE ORO.<strong>

**i. Beginnins**

Para ella, Naruto era chillón y estruendoso. Solía destacar de sobremanera a donde quiera que fuese, entre risas infantiles y formas de llamar la atención que la hacían cuestionar su inteligencia. Provocaba demasiado ruido y era una cáscara dura de pelar. Muy complicado llegar a su centro, pasando a través de una capa de incorregible desobediencia, y siempre que Sakura lo intentó Naruto la esquivó de algún modo. También era un zopenco.

Se caía de los árboles y cuando estaban a punto de atrapar a su objetivo (gato que en opinión de Naruto, Sasuke y ella debió vivir en libertad) fue el primero y el único en terminar con la cara repleta de arañazos que conformó una pintura abstracta y dolorosa. Y Sakura no logró contener una carcajada, de pena, diversión, vaya a saber; pero de todas formas fue quien lo terminó llevando al hospital cuando Sasuke se iba y matando un poco de esa risa, rechazaba su oferta de almorzar juntos. En esas ocasiones no tuvo otra opción más que acompañar a Naruto un rato.

Actualmente eso se mantiene igual, exceptuando que es Sai y no Sasuke, y que Sakura prefiere evitarlo y camina con Naruto por gusto.

Pero ya fuese pasado o presente, Naruto exuda felicidad a su lado y Sakura irremediablemente lo piensa colorido.

Podría no comprender su mentalidad, esa de no rendirse, de seguir su camino ninja —pues ¿qué más podría hacer? ¿Construirse el camino del panadero?—. Y fingiría una cara de que está pasando un terrible momento, que prefería aguantar los insultos de Ino a sus bombardeos de preguntas y es que irían y vendrían con un: _Sakura-chan, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?_ continuado por _Cállate y camina, Naruto, hay que curarte_ sin embargo, Naruto la hace sonreír ocasionalmente, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Transcurridos los minutos se encuentran frente a las puertas del hospital y es cuando Naruto se adelanta, agradeciéndole por ir hasta ahí, tan alegre como el infinito.

Ella lo observa, por detrás. Y tiene la corazonada de que es un poco lento aún y un cabezota (y que debe recordarle eso con su puño en cuanto intenta pasarse de listo, pues deben madurar) pero es valiente e inquebrantable y todavía le queda muchísimo por crecer; aquello es únicamente el principio.

Sin dudas no es sinónimo de inútil ni molestia tampoco. Ya no. Y se lo deja en claro a Sai, quien la mira pensativo antes de preguntar al respecto "¿Qué es Naruto entonces?" y que sea su turno de guardar silencio.

— Él es —compone una mueca. Y es que Naruto es complicado. Un poco amargo, aunque dulce en el fondo. Más sonríe, porque lo sabe—… _naranja_.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos mañana. Espero.<p> 


	2. Irradia brillo

Mención especial a _Reveire_ y _Marcia Andrea_. Todavía es muy temprano para cantar victoria pero, por otro lado, primera vez que actualizo dos días seguidos (I just wanna break the rules~).

**Advertencias:** leve spoiler.

* * *

><p><strong>ii. Promises<strong>

Naruto _siempre_ cumple su palabra. Es su filosofía de vida, como comer ramen y estar dispuesto a perdonar a sus enemigos cuando la situación lo amerita (y es curioso que se vuelva tan común ese hecho en años recientes). Choca sus puños y muestra esa sonrisa—sol que es tan suya. Y es que no va a rendirse jamás en cuanto tiene claro un objetivo.

Sus amigos confían en él por eso. Konoha. Incluso otras aldeas. Y _ella_.

Claro. Se ha esforzado por ganarse su afecto y confianza, y aunque a Naruto le sudan las palmas y siente un rubor no lo demuestra, porque basta con verla reír o golpear a Sai o hacer de voluntaria en la enfermería para que una paz lo colme y no hay necesidad de tomarse de las manos ni abrazarse o mucho menos un beso. Y es gracioso que se enfrente sin titubeos incluso al mismísimo Madara pero no pueda declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos por una simple chica. Sólo que ni Sakura es simple ni tampoco tiene el derecho.

No hasta que traiga de vuelta a Sasuke. No hasta que estén juntos los tres. Y él no se da por vencido, él también añora que llegue ese día. E igual lo teme. Teme _tanto_ cuando finalmente se da y debe mirar a Sakura a la cara. Y como de costumbre se siente torpe con ella en esas situaciones agridulces, torpe e imponente.

Pero Sakura despierta del genjutsu y una vez ha acabado su batalla los observa en silencio. No dice nada a Sasuke, ella sigue mirándolos, eternamente, como confundida.

Se rasca la nuca, nervioso. Y sonríe. Al final. Entonces varios diamantes de agua se le escapan a Sakura y a Naruto no le gusta verla llorar empero no puede hacer nada excepto sorprenderse por recibir un golpe suyo y luego ser rodeado por sus brazos (otra vez).

Balbucea: Ha regresado, Sakura-chan. Hemos regresado —y ella asiente, entre sollozos. Repite «Tonto, tonto» (estás lastimado, gracias, lo siento) antes de separarse. Y sus latidos se aceleran, _másmásmás_. Y al mirarla ayudar a Kakashi con Sasuke, se jura que en cuanto regresen a Konoha se lo dirá. Porque quiere que lo sepa, por su propia boca, y por fin se piensa digno. Porque la ama. Y promete amarla en los días venideros también. Y si no se ha rendido con nada antes, menos con ella ahora.

(Y eso la complace de sobremanera, aunque Naruto no esté al tanto).

— Volvamos a casa, Sakura-chan.

(pues Sakura no lo expresa en voz alta, pero bajo la luz crepuscular Naruto _brilla_ a sus ojos y la hace sentir cálida).

* * *

><p>PD. Aghhh, me sale la vena cursi.<p> 


	3. Confía y engrandece

Casi no logro actualizar pues se me ocurrieron demasiadas ideas y no sabía cuál escoger. PERO PUEDO LOGRARLO. LO SÉ. Gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>iii. Hopeless<strong>

No tiene idea de qué es eso que Naruto parece destilar con tanta naturalidad. A ella le gustaría tener un poco de eso, aunque no sabe calificarlo, pues Naruto es tan grande y no para de avanzar y madurar y Sakura se esfuerza por no quedarse detrás suyo (pues es mejor cuando caminan codo a codo, se siente más natural) pero siempre, de alguna u otra forma, se decepciona a sí misma en ese aspecto.

No es que sea la misma niña caprichosa de antaño que sólo se fija en su físico, tampoco es un estorbo. No obstante, si Naruto y ella compartiesen un espejo, sabría que de parte de él se reflejan grandes proezas y hazañas y en el suyo acciones nimias comparadas a las del rubio.

«Y es que Naruto siempre me salva, y sabe qué decir en el momento exacto. En cambio, yo…», pensamientos que revolotean y le atormentan cuando está con la guardia baja y se encuentran en la enfermería tras otra exitosa misión.

Los moretones y rasguños pintan la piel moca de Naruto, pero no parece afectarle nada. Él ríe y bromea y es sinónimo de terquedad y ella puede regañarlo y gritarle que se esté quieto más se preocupa por Naruto y se pregunta "y si yo fuese un poquito más fuerte, y si hubiese alguna forma de devolverle lo que ha hecho por mí" antes de negar y proseguir con los cuidados.

Naruto parece ser psíquico, o pedir prestado ese poder de alguna manera absurda. Acaricia ahí, justo donde los dedos de Sakura se encuentran con su brazo, en esa venda que intenta curar las cicatrices emocionales que ha venido obteniendo.

Sakura lo observa, sorprendida. Pero no le da tiempo, de nada. Su tacto es suave, simula una flor acariciada por la brisa y cree oír un _Boom-boom_ aunque no logra precisar si es debido a él o a ella.

— Sakura-chan, esto… ¡eres increíble!

— ¿Ah?

— El método con que envuelves esa gasa… y tú manejo de chakra, tu paciencia. No importa cuánto me lastime, ¿siempre puedes curarme y salvarme la vida, no? haces cosas grandiosas, dattebayo.

Y debido al silencio Naruto se calla, y entonces aparenta darse cuenta de lo recién dicho y se ruboriza y por la forma en que aprieta los párpados Sakura cree que él espera un golpe. En lugar de ello Sakura aprieta más de lo debido la venda, y Naruto se queja y ella le ordena que cierre la boca y recupere fuerzas. Más una risa florece en su rostro—y sus irises reflejan el brillo de un caleidoscopio de diamantes.

— Idiota, ¿a qué vino eso? —Replica, sonrojándose y con el ceño fruncido.

— Y-yo…

— Tú tampoco eres ninguna molestia.

Más silencio. Naruto se emociona como un crío, afirma ir por toda Konoha presumiendo lo bien que ha le ha curado. Y Sakura bufa divertida, exasperada.

Con ellos, los detalles pequeños son los que más valen.


	4. Su rareza es única

Hoy publicaré doble ya que ayer no me dio tiempo (o posiblemente mañana sea el del doble post, terminaré primero "wish" y luego ya veo qué onda). Vamos a la mitad, ¡LLOREN! (?) ah, y es el cumpleaños de Naruto, felicidades a él.

* * *

><p><strong>iv. Connection<strong>

Sai no es tonto. Él puede no entender mucho de cómo se relacionan las personas y que en definitiva la peor forma de iniciar una amistad con alguien es llamarle "fea", o cuestionar el tamaño de su hombría (más bien, mencionarla siquiera, y en público). Pero en definitiva, tonto no es.

Sai ve la clase de sonrisa que Naruto le dedica a Sakura y ese singular resplandor en sus ojos cuando la ve sin que ella lo note. Sai nota la expresión de tranquilidad que Sakura adopta a su lado y que trata de ocultar tras una máscara de irritabilidad extrema. Y que ellos pasan mucho tiempo, vivencias malas, normales, buenas.

Ellos comparten muchas cosas, en realidad. Eso Sai lo tiene claro. El problema es que ninguno parece darse cuenta (o no lo nota adrede). Es por eso que trata de indagar un poco más, de tratar de entender.

— Según este libro, las mujeres se hacen fuertes por los hombres que aman.

— Muy interesante, Sai.

— Tú te esfuerzas por poder pelear con Naruto y no estorbarle —prosigue. Y Sakura permanece quieta, sosteniendo la pomada como un objeto desconocido. Sakura cambia de tema, incómoda. Sai la observa larga y minuciosamente. Ella le frunce el ceño, antes de que ocurra una catástrofe entra Naruto, tirando la puerta del cuarto y provocando que Sakura pegue un brinco. Uzumaki avanza con aire apenado. Llega a donde Sakura.

— Estoy herido.

— Naruto, es la quinta vez que vienes. Hoy. ¿Me tomas el pelo?

— Evidentemente no, tu pelo está en tu cabeza, no con Naruto —Sakura lo ignora, como es común, pero Naruto suelta una risita.

— Olvídalo, ven acá —Naruto la obedece. Sentados frente a frente Sai lo nota con más obviedad— y al menos, si quieres verme, busca métodos más simples. No cortarte con una kunai.

— Lo siento Sakura-chan.

No lo siente, piensa Sai. O quizá, no en ese ámbito. A él le gusta ser curado por ella. A ella le gusta curarlo. ¿Entonces, a qué lleva eso?

Permanecen en silencio los tres, más Sai se percata que es el único callado. Porque Naruto y Sakura comparten una conversación menos terrenal, cruces de miradas, palabras que intentan salir pero se tragan en el intento. Caricias efímeras. Sakura termina y luce complacida, Naruto se remueve dice "Ne, Sakura-chan, me preguntaba si podríamos ir a cenar, yo invito la ramen". Ella le llama tacaño y alega que de tanto comer esa sopa va a ponerse gordo. Él grita de espanto.

— Ustedes son un par de raros.

Detienen su discusión para mirarle, sin entender.

— Mira quién habla —refunfuña Naruto. Sakura le da la razón, y tras dudar, le dice que no llegue tarde y lo va a ver a las cinco, provocándole una sonrisa enorme como luna. Sai ladea la cabeza, sigue mirándolos hasta que se va del hospital transcurrida una media hora. No es ningún retrasado, pero es confuso, cavila.

¿Por qué no son pareja a esas alturas?

Los recuerda preocupándose por el contrario, apoyándose mutuamente, alegrándose…

Quizá la definición de Naruto y Sakura es más que amigos, menos que amantes. Quizá son algo más que él todavía no conoce.

El chico exagerado que la ama desde que tiene memoria. Y la chica violenta que no supo cuándo comenzó a corresponderle.

"Más que amigos, menos que novios".

Es demasiado complicado, puede pasarse todo el día preguntándose al respecto, y no obtendría una respuesta. Por eso Sai opta por renunciar.

Lo único que realmente importa y que tiene en claro, es que son rarísimos, y se quieren.

Tal vez eso basta.


	5. Quema como ceniza

Cuelgo el drabble que tenía que haber hecho ayer… a estas alturas me inquieta no terminar a tiempo, todavía debo actualización doble y a este paso será mañana, pero al demonio. UN POCO DE ANGST, PORQUE EL ANGST ES VIDA.

**Advertencias:** spoiler de la guerra, concretamente el 663.

* * *

><p><strong>v. Wish<strong>

Hay un repiqueteo que no existe en los oídos de Sakura. Busca y busca, tiene que encontrarlo, pero éste simplemente no está ahí (se mantiene inerte, se torna lento y caótico).

Y Naruto yace inmóvil, entre el caos y la devastación. Y está apagado, inerte, y Sakura lucha por no romper a llorar como hubiese hecho en antaño porque los páramos cercanos se han sumido en la oscuridad absoluta y "Naruto no estás respirando, ¿por qué no me encuentro en tu latido?".

Es algo que no encaja con el orden natural de las cosas. Él es tan sólo una llama moribunda de lo que fue un sol majestuoso. A Sakura le pican los ojos, agujas diminutas e incoloras que le flaquean la voluntad y el aire se le comprime asfixiándole, apretando su garganta desde dentro. Flashes de imágenes incandescentes le nublan la vista y Sakura debe mantener la compostura y da inicio a los primeros auxilios, entre temblores, aún con las imágenes dibujándose más claramente en la tinta de su memoria.

Naruto sonríe, Naruto llora, Naruto se levanta tras caer, Naruto la llama "Sakura-chan", Naruto es Naruto. (Pero ya no más). Y definitivamente hay un error ahí, cuando Sakura le abre el torso bajo y procede a tener su corazón en la mano, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, y es que antes ya lo estaba pero era mejor y no dolía tanto e insiste, para sí, para él, para nadie:

«No te vayas Naruto, con un demonio, no te mueras; no ahora, justo ahora…».

¿Si falleces, quién será el futuro Hokage? Y es lo único que atina a pensar, con desesperación desesperada. Porque no lo va a permitir. De ningún modo puede permitirlo. Su estúpido sueño es tan cercano, tan palpable. Su estúpido sueño, el cual les ha causado tantos problemas como felicidades. Y él no miente, él debe sobrevivir y cumplirlo, porque así como ese es el deseo de Naruto también lo es suyo; no puede evitar recordarlo.

(Y sus labios saben a cenizas).


	6. La hace sentir viva

Agradecimiento especial a _Reveire_. Aunque los AU me cuestan uno y la mitad del otro esto me resultó interesante (y mi sueño es que Naruto le diga eso a Sakura, no me toquen).

* * *

><p><strong>vi. "In another life"<strong>

Ella es la chica de cabellos de cereza que va a la biblioteca todos los días de cinco a siete de la tarde y pasa horas enteras degustado el olor a papel antiguo e historias por contar.

Él es el chico de cabellos de macarrón que la admira cuando llega, cuando está ahí, y cuando se va, todo detrás del mostrador donde se adquieren los libros. Se la imagina hablándole con esa voz de terciopelo y reflejado en sus irises que asemejan a un limón (a Naruto le gusta más la naranja pero piensa que por ella podría ignorar ese detalle).

Por parte de Ino se entera de su nombre, Sakura Haruno, el apodo de un ángel. Puede reprocharse por ser un romántico empedernido, pero la ve y la caja torácica se le rompe debido al constante ritmo de su tambor-corazón.

Aunque ella suele mantener una cara de melancolía. A veces Naruto la observa desde la ventana y Sakura hace amago de huir de un grupo de otras muchachas, también preparatorianas, que cuchichean entre sí y Naruto alcanza a distinguir sólo atisbos de la conversación "esa frentona" "ah claro, la que no es femenina" y frunce el ceño en demasía, porque puede no conocerla, pero para él nada en ella es equivoco o malo.

Sus lecturas preferidas son del antiguo Japón, sus dinastías, y el romance. Por supuesto. No sería mujer si no gustara del romance, Naruto lo tiene claro debido a su larga estadía en el lugar. Y puede que Sakura no lo sepa, pero él suele ir y reservarle los mejores tomos de aquello que le gusta, y va y los deja en la mesa que ella siempre escoge, y se regocija un poquito al verla sorprenderse al llegar y verlos, ahí, apilados como quien la espera tras en casa con una taza de café.

Sakura tiene mucho carácter, no le supone ningún esfuerzo gritar unas cuantas verdades a quien ose molestarla. Más Naruto nunca la nota acompañada por un varón y la tristeza en su rostro se hace más notoria conforme las estaciones avanzan.

Es un día de invierno cuando no lo resiste más.

Sakura tiene la cara metida en la Romeo y Julieta, acaba de terminar una riña con una compañera de su clase, otra vez, le han hecho burlas, sobre lo mismo. Unas lágrimas de frustración se le asoman cuando lo nota. Él está de pie frente a ella, nervioso.

Nunca lo ha visto, y sin embargo, se siente familiar.

Naruto toma aire, se prepara, y por fin lo suelta, de sopetón y sin pausas:

"Tu frente es tan bonita y amplia que me dan ganas de besarla y y-y-yo ya me voy". Entonces se da la vuelta, avergonzado, y se esconde infructuosamente tras un librero. Sakura parpadea varias veces, para al fin soltar una risita antes de ir por él e invitarlo a compartir mesa.

Es la primera vez que le hace un cumplido a su frente, no la última.


	7. Y tiene corazón de oro

**vii. Choice**

En el círculo íntimo de sus amigos, pocos son los que comprenden las razones que Naruto y Sakura tienen para estar juntos, tras años de finalizar la guerra shinobi contra Madara y Kaguya. Los miran andar en las calles, actuando como un par de tortolos (y destilan un aire no común, de plena confianza pese a sus posibles riñas).

Hay quienes buscan a la heredera de los Hyuga, como Kiba o Shino, esperando hallarla lamentándose por no ser la pareja de Naruto. Pero ella no llora ni sufre, se mantiene tranquila y dice no tener motivos para entristecerse.

«Es lo que Naruto-kun siempre anheló».

Hay quienes observan con desconfianza a Sasuke, como Shikamaru o Ino, todavía cuestionándose si los traicionaría de nuevo pese haber perdido su batalla contra el Uzumaki y resignarse a volver a Konoha y que éste afirme raudo que no, que sus compañeros son "molestos" pero una familia por igual. Él suelta entonces un "hm" de desinterés total, y afirma una y mil veces pasar de Sakura en el sentido romántico.

Y hay un par de despistados también. Despistados que van y le preguntan a Naruto por qué. Por qué ella, por qué no otra.

Naruto carraspea, se soba los brazos, mira el cielo teñirse de un manto gris-azulado.

Otros corren directo a Sakura, exigiendo respuestas, pues les es incomprensible (por qué él, por qué no otro). Ella parpadea con incomprensión, sus facciones se suavizan todavía más.

_Sakura-chan es la única para mí_, confiesa Naruto, con un intenso rubor. Y ríe. _Nunca hubo alguien más_. No hay necesidad de darle más vueltas al asunto, Naruto es directo.

Sakura, por el contrario, toma sus minutos para contestar. Dejando las expectativas sueltas.

Puede ser aparentemente complicado, pero en realidad es al revés. Y es que aseguran que el rubio es su segunda opción, más ella misma ha venido comprobando que no es así, que siempre fue el primero, aunque ella no se diese cuenta hasta años recientes. Porque conocía sus defectos, pero Naruto le mostró sus virtudes. Porque a pesar de las complicaciones se mantuvo fiel a su amor, y fue contagiándoselo, poco a poco, con gestos invaluables.

Y Sakura le admira, le quiere. No lo ve como un Dios, ni tiene la intención dé; un humano es lo que necesita. No más. Naruto no será perfecto, pero tiene un corazón de oro y a Sakura le encanta así.

_¿Por qué lo escogiste a él tras su enfrentamiento con Sasuke?_ _¿Por qué no preferiste a Hinata, quien te amó desde el principio?_ Inquieren.

Naruto toma de la mano a Sakura, dubitativo, más ella le devuelve el apretón. Y responden: (era cuestión de tiempo)

— Porque a su lado, soy feliz.

**#End**

* * *

><p>OH SÍ, LO LOGRÉ. PUEDO USAR UN "FINALIZADO" DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO. Y a nadie le importa un comino. Guay. Pues eso, podéis descansar de mí porque tengo ideas NaruSaku (y SaiSaku), pero hasta entonces me sobra con la colección, que fue lo que tuvo que ser. ¿Cartas de amor, bombas de odio, secuestros…? Todo es bien recibido.<p> 


End file.
